nogizakaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 04
Is It Weird...? is the fourth episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis Haruka talks to Yuuto about Hazuki; she tells him that the head family maid has been acting strangely. Yuuto, however, has no idea about Hazuki since he admits he doesn't see any difference in her expressions. Nanami and Mika soon join their discussion and they voice out their opinions on what's going on with Hazuki, which leaves Yuuto oblivious, since he does not know Hazuki much, and thus has no idea about her situation until they pointed it out. As Hazuki leaves the estate for personal business, the others take the chance to find out more about Hazuki. Upon closely following Hazuki's footsteps, they found her inside a store for stuffed toys. Haruka then points out that Hazuki loves stuffed toys and has a large collection in her room. Later, Hazuki leaves the shop with a large stuffed toy rabbit. Yuuto then is seen by his friend Nobunaga, who asks curiously about his clothes and the people behind him, especially Haruka, whose clothing is easily identified by Nobunaga as a uniform from Misaki High School (see below). All of a sudden, Nanami uses her voice to trick Nobunaga into leaving. Soon, Hazuki enters a shopping mall. They followed her in, and discovered that the mall itself is dedicated to women's apparel; out of embarrassment, Yuuto volunteers to wait outside. It was there that he accidentally bumps into the same girl he met at Akihabara. The girl jokes again about Yuuto having a date (with Haruka) and points out that their meeting twice in the same manner was something unusual. As she leaves Yuuto, Haruka calls to him. Haruka decides to leave the investigating to her sister and Nanami and tells Yuuto that she does not want him to wait alone. Soon, Hazuki leaves the mall without Nanami and Mika tailing her; with time running out, Yuuto and Haruka decide to lead the investigation on behalf of the other two, who had themselves immersed in shopping due to a bargain sale. After escaping from their drunk teacher Yukari, Yuuto drags Haruka elsewhere, realizing that they lost Hazuki's location. Luckily, they managed to see her in a cafe nearby. While they wait outside, Yuuto is seen by her elder sister Ruko, who is dressed like a waiter. She tells Yuuto that she is there for a wine sampling party, and had invited Yukari to come along, only to lose her after being drunk. Ruko then asks about Haruka, whom she knew about from Yukari, and her relationship with Yuuto; despite denying of any deep relationship between them, Ruko notices how defensive he was towards Haruka. With that, she tells Haruka to take care of his brother whom she cares very much despite treating him otherwise. The stalking continues with Hazuki meeting a man in a suit. Haruka suspects the man to be involved with Hazuki romantically, but Yuuto still keeps an open mind. Upon closer inspection, they find out that Haruka was looking at wedding dresses a while ago. Wanting to get some answers, Haruka decides to follow Hazuki inside the building. There, a woman appears and asks them to go inside. Yuuto and Haruka find themselves inside a bridal shop, being dressed as a bride and groom. The two are clearly embarrassed towards each other as the photographer praise how they look good together. Soon, the employees discover that there has been a mix-up and the real couple to be dressed for the pictorial has just arrived. They decide to give Yuuto and Haruka their services for free because of the confusion; before they leave, they receive a picture of them in their wedding attire. In the end, they lost Hazuki. Haruka soon realizes that they might be a hindrance to Hazuki's willingness to be married. She then tells Yuuto that it is alright for Hazuki to quit and search for her own happiness. That night, at the Nogizaka Residence, Haruka finally confronts Hazuki about her problem. Haruka explains what she understood about what she saw that day and tells her about her intention to be married. Hazuki was puzzled about what she said. Hazuki tells them that she was going to the hardware store upstairs from the bridal shop to buy a new chain for her chainsaw and the man who welcomed her was in fact the manager of the hardware store. That made the two embarrassed about the misunderstanding. Hazuki, though, saw this as a show of care for her, which she was grateful about. Later, Mika and Nanami arrive with bags full of clothing from the mall. Mika gives a small box of underwear to Haruka, who runs to hide it from Yuuto; as she approaches her younger sister, their picture with Yuuto flew off and was picked up by Mika, who started to tease the two for posing as bride and groom. Adapted From Trivia Anime and Seiyuu References *While stalking her head family maid, Haruka wears the dark-green-and-yellow uniform of Misaki (Municipal) High School which is the uniform of Shana, the titular character in the series Shakugan no Shana. In addition to this, Haruka performing one of signature lines of Shana ("Urusai, urusai, urusai!" or "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!") is somewhat ironic because Mamiko Noto, the seiyuu for Nogizaka Haruka, also voiced Hecate, one of Shana's adversaries in Shakugan no Shana. Also, as Haruka performs Shana's signature line, a part of the song "Hishoku no Sora" plays in background. "Hishoku no Sora" is the first opening theme song for Shakugan no Shana. *'Kana Ueda' is the seiyuu for Nanami, and the character uses this fact to lure Nobunaga away from them. Quotes *by Hazuki Sakurazaka: "... Your smiles are my happiness." Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Episodes